La manzana mecánica
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Los ponis deben ser amistosos, en la medida que todos los ponis sean amigables tendremos la armonía que todos amamos. Cuando eso pasé, será el reino de las manzanas mecánicas.
1. Se abre el telón

**I**

 **Se abre el telón**

Dicen que la paciencia es una virtud, algo que es un dicho de yeguas viejas y de potros aburridos. Sin embargo, algo de razón hay en esas palabras cuando tienes una prueba viviente de que esa afirmación tiene una manifestación física y palpable en la realidad. Después de haber sido aniquilado de manera brutal, tenía dos senderos a escoger frente a mí, partiendo desde la base de que ser aniquilado es algo que puede suceder de vez en cuando y no hay que dejar que algo así te desanime. El primer sendero que podía escoger me llevaba por un camino acotado y escarpado, me atrevería a decir que era el camino del vomito, ya que significaba utilizar mis últimas fuerzas en un gran ataque digestivo para vencer a la princesa My Amore Cadenza y sus coloridas subordinadas de Equestria. Al final de tan heroica y gástrica aventura me esperaba sin duda el sueño eterno, es decir, mi muerte sin remedio.

Pero opte por el segundo sendero, ese que era mucho más largo, y que solo permitía pasos lentos como los de una tortuga embarazada. Los borreguitos cantarían, bailarían, celebrarían y envejecerían hasta que finalmente morirían con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Y entonces, después de dejar flores en sus tumbas como buen enemigo que soy, podría aparecer ante el mundo y la modernidad, para volver a degustar de la dulce vida, puesto quien no aprecia la vida, es que nunca ha estado cerca de la muerte. Arrastrarse moribundamente para escupirle al enemigo y luego desaparecer nunca fue una alternativa inteligente, necesitaba esperar para reincorporarme sobre mis cascos y recuperar el poder que encierra mi magia. Todas las mosquitas fueron cayendo una por una, mientras yo me fortalecía y disfrutaba de los placeres que se me atravesaban. El hedonismo esta muy infravalorado en la tierra de los autómatas, así mismo, por los peleles que profesan la magia de la amistad; ninguno de ellos vislumbra que cada segundo que tienen de vida es porque todavía no he decidido sumergir su mundo en la oscuridad más tenebrosa; con cristales negros para darle un toque festivo al asunto.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ahí estaba yo, Sombra, y mis tres aprendices unicornios, que eran Straight Plow, Iron Smelther y Bricklayer sentados en el bar "La herradura de manzana", mientras que dilucidábamos de qué manera irrumpiríamos en la quietud de la noche de Manehattan. Ahí, en el bar la herradura de manzana se servía la sidra supra refinada, que era sidra con celestenina, lunatina y candeceteina. Resultaba una verdadera llave para romper las barreras que imponían lo mortal y lo divino, cosa que se traducía en que, por un lado, podías tener a la sumisión hecha carne como compañera de alcoba, y, por el otro, podías rosar con la punta de tu nariz el caldero hirviente de la creación misma, allá donde el cielo es de agua y el mar es nuboso. Los cuatro vestíamos únicamente sombreros bohemios de terciopelo negro con plumas rojas, para resaltar un aire de picardía y elegancia entre las cabizbajas ovejas que nos abrían paso cuando sentían en sus nervios la presencia de un verdadero rey. El rey marca el trayecto en la hoja de ruta, el rey decide quien recibe pan y circo, el rey hace malabares con la vida y la muerte de sus subordinados. Sin embargo, el rey esta noche estaba listo y magníficamente estimulado para una noche de ultra violencia.

.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Fanfic inspirado y basado en la película de_ _Stanley Kubrick "La naranja mecánica", la cual es una adaptación del libro de Anthony Burgess del mismo nombre que también es una fuente de inspiración para este Fanfic. De ahí, que tengo en consideración elementos tanto de la obra fílmica como la literaria. Como otros proyectos, esta historia solo podrá continuar si tiene apoyo, cosa que me anima a escribir._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	2. El Rey de Manehattan

**II**

 **El Rey de Manehattan**

La noche era una gran fiesta, ponis transitaban sus calles como si estuvieran a plena luz del día, muchos de ellos vestían atuendos alineados con el grupo al que sentían adhesión, algunos parecían verdaderas almas en pena, mientras que otros ostentaban actitudes tan centellantes como los colores de sus ropas. Sin embargo, nunca faltaba ese lugar donde ningún poni se atrevía a asomar la nariz, muchos callejones y puentes eran tierra de valientes, donde reinaba el brabucón más vulgar entre los vulgares, digno de ser desfigurado con un palo por su falta de modales. Mis aprendices y yo caminamos haciendo alarde de nuestros rabos y flancos por una calle aledaña al parque central de Manehattan, las yeguas volteaban a mirarnos con mucho pudor y poco disimulo, incluso algunas marcadamente adultas parecían saborear una fantasía con mi juvenil cuerpo. Y es que, amigos míos, yo no soy del todo el Sombra que se podrían imaginar, tuve que incurrir en una sucesión de desagradables actos antes de ser lo que soy; pero aquí me tienen, joven y con un poder inconmensurable. Nos adentramos al parque, donde vislumbramos a la distancia un humilde repartidor con cara de estúpido, a simple vista parecía confundido y como ponis buenos que éramos mis aprendices y yo nos acercamos para asistirle en su odisea.

—Hola, hola, querido súbdito mío. ¿Tienes problemas con una dirección amiguito? —pregunté en un tono intuitivo y condescendiente.

Este nuevo amigo, que era un pegaso de pelaje gris, mostró una pizca de natural desconfianza, pero son pocos en Equestria los que rechazan la ayuda gratis. Él asintió con una leve sonrisa.

—Así que estás perdido, perdidote —le burlo Straight Plow en su irritante tono de bufón obeso y descerebrado. Su pelaje magenta y melena naranja curiosamente me recordaban al otoño, siempre lo pensaba cada vez que lo veía, quizá por eso lo mantengo cerca a pesar de ser el más deficiente de mis aprendices.

—Iron Smelther, ¿Crees que podemos ayudar a nuestro nuevo amigo? —pregunté en un tono juguetón.

—Claro que sí, Rey, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos —contestó mi aprendiz más obediente, algo que resulta irónico, porque a solas me nace la imperiosa necesidad de maltratarlo por su pelaje rosado, el cual era horriblemente similar al de la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Sin embargo, sus ojos y crin de tonalidad roja me devolvían a la realidad, recordándome que no tienen ninguna relación. No pueden estigmatizarme por este tipo de cosas amigos míos, ustedes no han sentido como su cuerpo es destrozado en mil pedazos.

—¿Tienes alguna dirección amigo mío? —le preguntó Bricklayer al repartidor, y de inmediato supe lo que ese unicornio de pelaje banco y melena marrón haría; después de todo pensamos de manera análoga.

El repartidor pegaso sacó desde uno de los bolsillos de su modesto uniforme color cartón una pequeña tarjeta amarilla, en la cual se podía distinguir tanto el nombre del destinatario del paquete que traía consigo como el domicilio en el que debía entregarlo. La fuente de su confusión y extravío era que la letra de la tarjetita distaba mucho de tener una caligrafía decente. Alguien en su empresa merecía unos azotes, puesto que escribir mal debería ser un crimen contra la cultura. No obstante, había que azotar a alguien y al parecer nuestro amigo repartidor era el único poni cerca.

Bricklayer hizo cenizas la tarjetita amarilla usando su hechizo de fuego infernal.

—Mira nada más —dije dramáticamente—, parece que la dirección ya no existe ¿Qué tal si nos entregas lo que llevas sobre tu lomo, amigo mío? Puede que nos topemos con el destinatario de ese paquete por casualidad. Después de todo, el mundo es pequeño y esta lleno de ponis que van hacia todas partes, sin ir a ningún lugar en realidad. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué se puede esperar de una sociedad de autómatas?

El pegaso nos miró con una expresión fruto tanto del miedo como de la frustración del momento, pero no articulaba ni una sola palabra, estaba ahí quieto sin moverse como una estatua, como si estuviera esperando el tren. Fue ese momento que comprendí lo que estaba pasando y me puse ultraviolento.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya —vociferé con mordaz burla—. Un repartidor mudo, nuestro amigo esta mudo, aprendices míos. Que cruel es la naturaleza a veces.

Ante la revelación el pegaso abrió sus alas entregándose a la magia del vuelo. Reaccioné de la manera más educada posible, emergiendo desde la tierra unas cadenas con púas que atraparon a mi nuevo amigo atrayéndolo de regreso a la tierra.

—Esa falta de modales no la soporto de mis súbditos, menos de mis amiguitos. ¿O alguna vez he dado señales que den a entender lo contrario, aprendices míos?

Mis borregos asintieron afirmativamente mientras reían. Entonces, tuve una ocurrencia que me ruborizo, puesto que me recordaba a mis años más tiernos de infancia.

—Creo que sé lo que haré contigo, todavía podemos ser amigos. ¿Te importaría darnos tu lengua, puesto que no la vas a usar?

Los ojos del pegaso gris fueron presa de la desesperación y el llanto, hice aparecer un par de tijeras afiladas y la acerqué a la comisura de sus labios. Bricklayer utilizó su magia para mantenerle la boca abierta, pero, de repente Straight Plow dijo una idea tan brillante que bien pudo haberla robado, como la mitad de las cosas que hay debajo de su cama; incluso hizo que me olvidará de su sonrisa boba.

—Mira esas perlas Rey, son tan blancas como para un collar, tampoco las va a necesitar.

—Por otro lado, creo que el rey si necesitará esto— dijo Iron Smelther levitando un martillo hacia mí.

Yo sonreí conmovido y satisfecho, como después de un orgasmo.

—Tu padre amigo mío no te enseñó modales, pero aquí estoy yo para corregir, un Rey siempre debe atender a mejorar la naturaleza de sus súbditos —declaré, y convertí la boca de mi amigo el repartidor en una cascada de leche roja y joyas carmesí. Si embargo, la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Luego de despedirnos de nuestro gran amigo sin nombre y deshacernos de unas ridículas pantuflas, caminamos por las afueras de la ciudad, donde el concreto y los enormes rascacielos se hacían cada vez menos visibles, exceptuando por aquellos brillantes edificios que tenían una iluminación prodigiosa que recordaba a los adornos de la festividad de los corazones cálidos. Un canto gutural y digestivo nos atrajo como abejas a la miel y llegamos hasta un puente que tenía tantos años como la ciudad misma. Ahí yacía un vejestorio de esos que uno se encuentra en las cantinas melancólicas de los callejones atemporales, él disfrutaba de una dulce botella de coñac de la región, y su pelaje era gris oscuro similar al mío; me llenaba de una furia iracunda. Los borrachos callejeros transmitían un aire repugnante, hacían que me preguntará sobre las desastrosas vidas que los llevaron a tal deplorable estado, y también me hacían concebir un odio por ser tan débiles como para dejarse derrotar por las cosas que lograba dilucidar con solo verlos, puesto que era obvio, que ninguno de ellos se vio jamás en unas circunstancias tales como las que a mí me tocó vivir.

—Una Celestia y Luna es lo que yo necesito para mi corazón calentar, y una Cadance para tener una hija que cuidar —cantaba el anciano poni en un tono digestivo—. Una Twilight Sparkle, vaya princesa de la amistad, ojalá estuviera aquí que me pudiera acompañar.

Mis aprendices y yo nos acercamos con el sigilo de un gato.

—¡Magnifico, sublime, espectacular! —exclamé haciendo oír mis cascos contra el suelo y mis aprendices se me unieron en alabanzas.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo esa criatura asquerosa y risueña—. Unos bits para este pobre poni, unos bits para seguir cantando y bailando en la ciudad de las luces, el alcohol y el sexo.

—Bits —masculle para mí mismo—. Que poca cosa eres purulento vagabundo lleno de inmundicia.

Hice aparecer un bastón con mi magia y le asesté un _home run_ en la cara, tirándole al suelo. Entonces le hundí a mi linda compañera en el vientre mientras me deleitaba con su sufrimiento; cosa que los débiles merecen por la naturaleza propia de la vida misma.

—¡Adelante malditos, mátenme de una vez, líbrame de esta Equestria asquerosa!

Yo arqueé una ceja, intrigado a la vez que divertido.

—Oh, ¿Y qué tiene de asquerosa esta Equestria?

—¡Es una Equestria asquerosa porque la amistad ya no existe! ¡Es asquerosa porque los potrillos ya no son hermanos unos con los otros! Ya a nadie le importa ser amistoso con un viejo, no desde que las portadoras de los elementos se fueron. Esta Equestria ya no es la mía, ya no más, no es una Equestria para un viejo como yo, nunca más.

—Estas hablando con la reliquia equivocada amigo mío.

—¡Mira esta Equestria! A las Princesas ya no les importamos, y nosotros seguimos como si nada mientras el sol y la luna se siguen moviendo alrededor de la tierra. Ya a nadie le interesa la amistad, no más, nunca más, se acabó todo ¡Oh, queridas princesas mías!

—Te haré el favor de tu vida entonces.

Descendí mi bastón sobre su cabeza, y mis aprendices se unieron a mi concierto de golpes, creando una hermosa sinfonía de miseria, donde el viejo era nuestro miserable soprano que nos apoyaba con sus alaridos quejumbrosos. Que hermosa es Equestria, el sol y la luna se siguen moviendo alrededor de la tierra y ya a nadie le importa nada.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería, así como agradezco profundamente a Sir Clemens por su colaboración en este último capítulo; ahora me encargaré solamente yo, como en los viejos tiempos._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


	3. El rey de todo y de nada

**III**

 **El rey de todo y de nada**

Oh amigos míos, no hay nada mejor que iniciar la noche con la buena adrenalina, la sangre corre por los cables del cuerpo y la carne se estremece con el aullido de los corderos cabizbajos. Sin embargo, la oscuridad siempre se puede acrecentarse, y el _vals_ aun prosigue sonoro y ruidoso, razón por la que yo y mis aprendices teníamos que corresponder agradeciendo tan exquisita melodía. Después de refrescar la garganta, acudimos nuevamente a las profundidades de la ciudad que tanto nos había dado, ahí había un edificio de fachada encantadora que profesaba "teatro diamante" con letras grandes y vistosas, sus puertas estaban rotas y polvorientas pero se abrían para nosotros. Dentro primaba el abandono y la suciedad, pero se podía respirar todavía el aire de tiempos pasados, donde la _crème_ de la _crème_ celebraba en ese lugar haciendo alarde de su grandilocuencia y refinamiento. La recepción no tenía nada que ofrecerme, pero, como suele suceder, el llamado del destino se hace escuchar para los seres excepcionales. Un alarido hizo a mi corazón saltar de alegría, la vieja estaba en su cueva, y yo tenía grandes deseos de saludar a la honorable abuela dueña de estas ruinas bohemias. En la sala de conciertos, donde alguna vez resonaron operas, dramas y tragedias, ahora era el nido de un canto cuya belleza no resultaba fácil de apreciar para oídos plebeyos.

Nos apresuramos galopantes para no perder nuestros asientos, un agujero en el techo dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, y, ahí en pleno escenario, una pegaso de pelaje rosa y melena canosa, alentaba a sus fieles amigos a mancillar a una doncella color crema.

—Creí que éramos amigos, Star Flower, pero te dije que no se estaba permitido acercarte a ese joven guardia. Ese joven no sabe lo que es la verdadera amistad, y aun así parece que a ti no te importa mi opinión —dijo risueñamente la anciana, era tan tierna que me daban ganas de aplastarla como a una mariposa—. Pero es normal a tu edad, supongo que desobedecer, ser impulsiva y querer a un macho es algo que no puedes evitar. Por suerte para ti en el fondo soy una buena poni, así que te daré exactamente lo que estás buscando, porque sé que podemos seguir siendo amigas. ¿Quieres un semental? Pues, no veo porque haya que detenerse ahí, ¿Por qué no cinco sementales? Al fin y al cabo, aquí todos somos tus amigos.

Star Flower, la doncella, se vio sometida tanto por el número como por la diferencia de fuerza física. Esos cinco caballos fueron acorralándola y empujándola torpemente hasta que finalmente su cara toco el suelo y sus caderas quedaron elevadas y firmes hacia arriba; sin duda lo que habría ahí sería un clásico _"monta al poni"_. Pero yo me sentía demasiado juguetón para dejar las cosas ser.

—¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Cosa curiosa, muy, muy curiosa! —clamé tomando el protagonismo de la obra—. Pero si es la esquelética y apestosa Cozy Glow, la antigua pesuña derecha de Twilight Sparkle aquí frente a mi sublime presencia. ¿Cómo esta hoy el vejestorio con alas, que apenas puede levantar los flancos para ir al baño? ¡Ven y seamos amigos, si es que te dan las nalgas para serlo, bolsa de porquería añeja!

La doncella aprovecho la distracción para abandonar el escenario, algo lamentable, puesto que se perdería la obra.

—Miren muchachos, el principito ha venido a jugar con nosotros —declaró Cozy con suma alegría—. Afilen sus juguetes para demostrarle como jugamos en la estación amistad.

Había algo que tenía que reconocerle a la abuela, y es que sus amigos eran unos matones tan genéricos, que siempre llevaban consigo elementos para tener la balanza a su favor en una trifulca. Sin embargo ¿qué era eso frente al poder de la magia? Las fauces hambrientas de las criaturas mortecinas acudieron a mi llamado, una boca de afilados colmillos emergió del suelo, atrapando a uno de ellos desde su cola, para arrastrarlo al abismo de la desesperanza. Straight Plow alargo su cuerno y lo revistió de acero, para arremeter contra uno de los maleantes atravesando su cuerpo; un método poco elegante pero eficaz.

—Estrangúlenlo —musitó Iron Smelther, y de la silueta de uno de nuestros pobres victimas nacieron serpientes que apretaron cada extremidad del poni, hasta que su cuerpo implosiono.

Bricklayer, haciendo uso de su mortífera astucia, vio la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Dos de esos cenutrios creyeron que podrían sorprender a mi aprendiz arremetiendo por dos frentes distintos al mismo tiempo, una estrategia de pinza razonable, pero mediocre para con alguien que esta por encima de lo normal. Un agujero se formo en una de las paredes del teatro y desde el polvo residual, una tubería afilada de metal atravesó las cabezas de ambos ponis, con una fuerza y velocidad tan apabullante que arrastro las dos calabazas hasta el otro extremo del teatro, dando la impresión de ser parte de una macabra brocheta. Yo sonreí complacido, habíamos sido, como esperaba, las estrellas absolutas de la obra. No obstante, fue una pena que la abuela aprovechará para retirarse tras bambalinas (costumbre de abuelas), pero, oh amigos míos, lo importante era saborear el goce del momento; al fin y al cabo, no se puede evitar que las primeras en abandonar el barco que se hunde sean las ratas.

El futuro sin duda me estaba guardando grandes planes, puesto que un rey necesita un trono que vaya más allá de una simple ciudad, pero no estaba dispuesto a no tener un pasado lleno de placeres con los que regocijarme a media noche.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, ya ha sido suficiente —musitó Bricklayer.

Yo tarde un par de segundos en percatarme de lo que había dicho mi prodigioso aprendiz, puesto que estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos, pero cuando los digerí sabía a lo que se refería; o al menos eso creí.

—Tienes razón —convine—, es hora del evento principal.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —rugió mi prodigioso aprendiz, retomando su punto—. Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que nos enseñaste algo nuevo.

—¿Acaso no te estas divirtiendo? ¿No te proporciono goce? —objeté incrédulo.

—No se trata de eso —volvió a arremeter Bricklayer, haciendo uso de su lengua de víbora—. Se supone que eres nuestro maestro, cuando nos enteramos de que eras el Rey Sombra renacido, aceptamos mantenerte porque creíamos que nos volveríamos poderosos si nos enseñabas lo que sabías.

—Y ya no son unos gusanos, he cumplido con creces —repuse con voz pastosa—. Esta conversación no es para un momento como este, no me arruines la noche, Blicklayer, no te atrevas a arruinar la segunda oportunidad que tengo para vivir como me plazca.

Así acabé la conversación de manera súbita, aproximándome a la salida del teatro, y ellos, como perros, me siguieron sin opción alguna. Yo seguía siendo el maestro, pero ¿Cuánto duraría? El poder a veces es más voluble de lo que parece.

* * *

La ultra violencia ya había sido consumada, pero aun estábamos embelesados por el vino de Dioniso que nos hacía poner un casco en frente del otro. La noche era joven, y mi imparable magia me permitió volver a serlo también, por lo que tome el timón de nuestro barco pronosticando tiempos cálidos y dichosos para nosotros. Fue así, que, subidos en un carruaje empujado por nuestra magia, nuestras cabezas se vieron rodeadas de un entorno boscoso, pero aun con claras señales de civilización; estábamos sin duda en el campo. El camino terminaba junto con el asfalto, pero, oh amigos míos, no muy lejos de ahí se podía vislumbrar un apacible y luminoso hogar, una casa hecha de materiales humildes, pero de un tamaño que un noble envidiaría. Nos aproximamos seducidos y hambrientos, invocamos llamativas máscaras para el último acto de nuestra ópera y entonces, frente a la puerta de ese rustico, pero bien construido hogar, entone la voz más dulce y confiable que un joven puede poner.

—¡Ayuda, socorro por favor! —vociferé golpeando la puerta con mis cascos—. ¡Qué alguien allí dentro por favor se apiade de estos jóvenes y que nos ayude!

Al cabo de un minuto no tardamos en escuchar una femenina voz que nos habló con suma preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó ella alarmada.

—Oh, gracias a Celestia hay alguien en casa. Señorita, por favor, mis amigos y yo hemos sufrido un terrible accidente. Íbamos en un carruaje, pero uno de esos extraños vehículos con alas de transporte se estrelló con nosotros. No pudimos preverlo, cayo desde el cielo sin ningún aviso, necesitamos un teléfono o algún unicornio que sepa el hechizo para enviar cartas.

—Lo siento, aquí no hay ningún unicornio que tenga ese dominio de la magia.

En el trasfondo se escuchaba una voz ronca, no lograba escuchar con claridad lo que decía, pero sin duda sonaba mucho más condescendiente que la poni detrás de la puerta. Pasarón unos segundos de completo silencio, y, entonces, finalmente se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta abrirse, amigos míos.

—Lo siento —se disculpo una poni terrestre de pelaje color crema y melena roja—. No somos desconfiados, es solo que no vienen muchos ponis por a…

—¡Sorpresa! —clamé victorioso, mi mascará del fantasma de la ópera hizo retroceder espantada a la poni y mis aprendices se apresuraron en entrar para hacer de aquella inocente y confiada hembra nuestra deliciosa prisionera. Caminamos animosos y joviales a través de un pasillo de madera, hará llegar a una sala de estar, donde un corcel de pelaje color marrón y melena negra se levando de un cojín frente a su escritorio, completamente estupefacto ante nuestra dramática visita.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —gritó el semental, pero esa voz no le duro mucho.

Yo hice mi hechizo de grito espectral y lo paralicé, quedando tan firme como una tabla. Bastó un empujoncito para que se cayera al suelo, su rostro de horror era digno de un retrato. Al parecer estábamos frente a un verdadero erudito, hace mucho tiempo que no veía tantos libros meticulosamente puestos en orden alfabético; incluso las paredes blancas y el revestimiento clásico me gritaban la palabra "biblioteca". Pero, amigos míos, yo no estaba ahí para contemplar la solapa de los libros, sino para darle un poco de cosquilleo a mis carnes. Sin embargo, en la leve contemplación de una bella maquina de escribir un papel en dicho artefacto me llamo la atención, por lo que instintivamente lo lleve frente a mis ojos para leer su contenido.

" _No existe tal cosa como el absoluto, no se puede hablar de pautas de comportamiento intrínsecamente buenas. Los ponis han logrado separar lo bueno de lo malo a través de los siglos, pero eso no significa que, al estar al tanto de lo que es bueno, hagan un uso acotado y equilibrado de ello. Así, algo que ha permitido la aparición de la civilización poni, como es la amistad, ha sido completamente prostituido y abusado hasta el hartazgo, hasta que la palabra amistad ha perdido todo su significado en nuestra era. Y, cuando la amistad no significa nada, todos los ponis pueden ser amistosos, y cuando todos los ponis son amistosos es el reino de las manzanas mecánicas"_

Ese último concepto me sacó una carcajada burlesca, ¿Manzanas mecánicas? Seguramente una elucubración intelectual carente de sentido como todo lo que solía publicarse desde las universidades. El mejor uso que la semántica puede tener es la burla, el sarcasmo, la ironía, la manipulación, el control y por último la belleza. Cosa curiosa la de este escritor, y su concepto de las manzanas mecánicas para explicar el vacío de una palabra. Lo miré en el suelo, tratando de luchar contra mi poderoso hechizo, pero era inútil tratar de moverse y mucho menos tratar de salvar a nuestra apetecible doncella. Straight Plow, quien llevaba una nariz de payaso y unas gafas de fiesta, mantenía a la poni levitando en el aire, con una camisa de fuerza que había invocado. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios secos, tiré los libreros y luego llamé al fuego negro del tártaro para que consumiera cada una de esas obras; la desdicha del corcel se reflejaba en sus ojos llorosos e inundados por la angustia.

—Así que te gusta leer, amigo mío. Es una pena, todavía no descubres el potencial de tu razón, las ideas están allá arriba, pero ¿Para que quieres alcanzarlas? ¿Ya disfrutaste de la vida como se merece? Si lo hiciste, quizá te pueda enseñar un par de cosas respecto al conocimiento, pero por ahora…

Posé mi vista sobre la doncella.

—Nos vamos a quedar en el mundo tangible.

—Por favor, no le hagan daño —nos suplicó la poni mientras que de sus ojos afloraban lágrimas—. Yo cuido de él, no resistiría una golpiza.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sweet Apple —respondió en medio de su sollozo.

—Nos pides mucho, estimada súbdita. Deberían sentirse honrados de estar en presencia de un Rey, incluso me atrevería a decir de que deberían estallar en jubilo solo por el hecho de que me digne a posar mis ojos sobre ustedes —dije y lancé al corcel contra uno de los pilares de mármol de la estancia—. Ustedes son unos súbditos muy groseros.

—Y supongo que a nosotros no nos gustan los súbditos groseros —agregó Bricklayer, quien llevaba una mascará de tucán.

—Su majestad siempre debe ser el primero cuando se trata de colonizar —comentó Iron Smelther muy condescendiente.

—Bien dicho aprendices, se merecen todos los honores de caballero y miembros de la corte real. Donde los ojos de las princesas no ven, son mis dominios, y como no veo a ninguna de las princesas por aquí supongo que puedo hacer lo que me plazca —declaré dramáticamente como si estuviera en una audición para un papel—. Demostrémosle a estos buenos ponis que este Rey puede ser su mejor amigo.

Oh, amigos míos, cosa curiosa es que el poni por si solo no pueda destilar la bebida del placer inconmensurable, sino que necesite a un poni que no comparta sus rasgos terrenales ¿Será prueba de la naturaleza social de los ponis? ¿Oh será prueba de que no somos seres completos al nacer? La respuesta seguramente esta en el acto de adentrarme en ese ser voluptuoso de rasgos finos que despiertan en mí el tribalismo abandonado por la civilización, pero no, nunca esta; a pesar de que no deja de ser una experiencia deliciosa.

Entonces, mi magnifico castillo comenzó a derrumbarse sobre su pequeña cabaña, las torres afiladas hicieron que sus pobres soportes cedieran irremediablemente, instale mi nueva sala del trono sobre sus ruinas, una conquista por medio de la destrucción mutua, pero al final yo gano porque soy mucho más grande y fuerte que cualquier poni en general; _**salvo uno**_ , pero Sweet Apple no era ese poni. Sin resistencia cultivé sobre sus tierras fértiles el trigo de mis antepasados y me sentí enriquecido como un buen terrateniente. El destino quiso que me convirtiera en el nuevo señor feudal de esos territorios, y es que mi estrategia siempre fue entrar en ellos con todo mi ejército y propinar un golpe del que no se pudiera recuperar, aunque quisiera. Que grandiosa es la vida del pillo, del usurero y del aprovechado, los frutos caen de los arboles con tanta facilidad y la recompensa es inmensa en comparación con los costos.

Los dioses pueden despreciar mi falta de virtud y buenas costumbres, y, sin embargo, nada harán nunca para detenerme, esa siempre será una tarea de sus lacayos aquí en la tierra.

.

* * *

 _Like si te gusta la historia_ Facebook _: Mond Dunkel MLP._

 _Siéntanse_ _libres de corregir cualquier falta ortográfica, gramatical, coherencia o cohesión. Siempre será bien recibido de mi parte, además se los agradecería._

*↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓No olviden dejar su reviews con su opinión aquí abajo↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓*


End file.
